


A Different Kind Of Flower Language

by yellowbessie



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbessie/pseuds/yellowbessie





	A Different Kind Of Flower Language

You’re always rescuing things, Doctor. Back in that garden center when we first met, you referred to it as your calling. Did I ever properly thank you for rescuing me?  
  
Do you remember how scrawny I was back then? Living in the shadows, out of the way. I belonged to nobody and had been deemed worthless. Given up as a lost cause. They thought I would never amount to anything, and I believed them.  
  
But then you came. You took me with you and rehabilitated me. Traveling in this strange bigger-on-the-inside box has given me room to grow. I’ve met new friends and species I’d never have encountered on Earth.  
  
It’s not exactly my natural environment, is it? But I feel that this is the life I’m meant to live. To go where no begonia has gone before.  
  
You took a boy with you then, too, didn’t you? One with gray eyes. I think the world had also given up on him.  
Watch out for him, Doctor. Give him the hope that you gave me. And when he thrives under your care, I hope he can express in words what I can only say with flowers.


End file.
